The Dark Side
by Moosaysthecow1
Summary: Ever since the return of the Elrics bodies, things have been going down hill. When Dr. Marco returns Ed's Alchemy he loses his arm once again, Alphonse feels like he's drifting away from his body, and a childhood friend is losing her sanity, and someones threatening the world once again. Is this the true ending of Fullmetal Alchemist, or can the Elrics save everyone once again.


I couldn't breathe, it felt like I was drowning, there were hands, so many hands reaching out to me, I recognized none of them but I reached out for them, but just as I grabbed one of the hands a buzzing noise struck my ears. I moaned, the noise was so annoying, kind of like, an alarm clock. "Fitch!" I heard someone in the distance yell, I recognized the voice, and it was Alphonse Elric. "Fitch, wakeup, todays the special day!" I felt my eye lids flutter, and once I could see again I was greeted by bright lights and a cheerful Alphonse. I sat up; it was all a dream, a freaky dream, but still a dream.

"Okay Al, I'm up." Al began jumping around the room; I sighed and stood up to stretch. "That's right; Dr. Marco is giving Ed the gift of alchemy again." Al jumped over to me and hurriedly nodded his head. Alphonse is my roommate and technically my twin, we aren't blood related, but we were born on the same day. Al is my best friend, and one of my only friends, and ever since he got his body back, he's been even happier than he was before. Edward doesn't live with us because he travels a lot, it's sad though, I've loved Ed since we were little, but he proposes to Winry, it makes me a little sad, but pretend like it's nothing, after all, Winry is who Ed loves and if he's happy, I'm happy.

I walked over to my closet and took off my night gown; it wasn't weird for me and Al to see each other like this, mainly because growing up together, meant taking baths together. My parents left me in the care of Trisha when I was only three, so I don't really remember much about them. Me and Al slept together, bathed together and always played with each other when Ed would get angry.

I let my long tangled black hair fall down my pale back, my hair and eyes were the same, but sometimes my eyes turn into a lighter gray. I slipped on a long Black shirt which showed my shoulders and leather pants held up by a red belt. I lightly applied my red lipstick, smoky eye shadow and mascara then walked back over to Al who was holding my hair brush, which he refused to give to me, so he brushed my hair instead.

Al had made us some waffles drenched in syrup, ever since he got his body back, he's been super into eating as much as he can, but he trains it all off by sparring with me or with Ed if he's ever here, he's usually back in Resembool with Winry, but we lived in astern Amestris. As we ate, Al wen on about how it's gonna be just like old times, with everyone being able to use alchemy. I sighed, I wish it could be like od time, life was so much fun, I felt myself start to tear up, I wish we could go back to old time when we were searching for philosophers stones, but I know I shouldn't want that, I know I should be happy for Al. I shook my head to push away all these thoughts. "Oh Al, if it was like old times, Ed would still be short." We both laughed, it felt nice to laugh about our old lives. "You know, Fitch I do kinda miss our old lives." I looked up at him, I nodded. "It was so much fun, I miss being young and reckless." Al laughed; I chuckled a little to, until I saw the time.

"Oh god! Al we have to leave, they'll be starting in ten minutes!" Al turned around and jumped out of his seat "Let's go!" We ran and ran until we could just barely see Ed and Winry waiting for us on a park bench. As we got closer we could see practically everyone who we loved and cared about, gathered to see this. Ed glanced over to us and stood up "You're late you two!" he yelled as he waved, he had a huge grin on his face. Al jumped to Ed and glomped him, "This is great brother!" They laughed and laughed, I walked over to Winry, and she stood up and hugged me. "It's been so long, have you hooked up with Al yet?" I felt my face heat up, I hurriedly shook my head "I don't like him like that Winry!" I whisper-yelled. She just laughed and put her arm around me "You know you would make a cute couple." I glared at her but she just continued to laugh.

Dr. Marco walked up to Ed and Al, "Are you ready Ed?" Ed stood up and brushed himself off. "I was born ready!" They both walked to the middle of a transmutation circle draw on the ground as Dr. Marco kneelt down I could see Ed begin to get fidgety. Marco clapped his hands and slapped the ground, everything grew bright, I could see everyone's excitement, but it soon faded. As the light faded we could see Ed lying on the ground with his right arm missing, the arm that he used to save Al. We all rushed to him, Winry took out her tool box, she wrapped up Ed's wound, tears running down her face, I didn't mean to but I could hear my self say. "Just like old times."


End file.
